


Just Say Yes

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has placed a ring in Remus' wine. What will Remus do when he finds out what it means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (HPontopoftheworld)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28HPontopoftheworld%29).



> first published February 23, 2011

Remus looked down at his watch and sighed. So far he had been waiting for Sirius in the park by the old oak for thirty minutes. The werewolf knew that his boyfriend was often late from getting off work, but because Sirius had been so adamant about this time and place, Remus had thought that the animagus would at least have been on time. Remus sighed again and sat down with his back against the tree and watched the sunset. The sun kept sinking steadily in the sky, casting pinks, oranges, and purples across the heavens. Sirius didn’t arrive until the stars had begun to show themselves, and by then Remus had begun to shiver in the cold night air.

“Remus! I’m so sorry…” He pulled the werewolf into his arms. “I thought for sure I’d be able to meet you…”

Once again, the werewolf found himself sighing as he buried his face into Sirius’ shoulder. “It’s fine… I don’t mind waiting for you…”

“That’s not the point Remus… you shouldn’t have to wait for me.” Sirius’ eyes held a sad expression as he took the werewolf’s hand. “I promised to meet you for a nice dinner tonight, and if you’ll still have me, it’s what I’d like to do.”

“Siri, I could never say no to you…”

A small smile played at the animagus’ lips as he wondered if this was really true. “Of course you couldn’t.”

Remus smiled back and stood up, pulling Sirius with him. “And I would still love it if you took me to dinner.”

“It would be my pleasure…” he murmured, slipping an arm around Remus’ waist, beginning to lead him away in the direction of the collection of buildings where there flat was located. When the werewolf gave him a funny look, Sirius just smiled sheepishly and said, “Alright… I wanted you to meet me out here so I could make dinner… I was late because I wanted to be sure everything was perfect.”

Remus laughed softly. “While that’s very sweet, I don’t think it took you that long to make sure everything was perfect. Are you sure you didn’t nearly burn the place down?”

Sirius was a little too quick to answer, “No!” but Remus just laughed and shook his head in an endeared manner.

“This is why you should leave the cooking to me, love.”

“Yes… well, we have a nice meal of pasta and wine waiting for us at home.”

Remus laughed again. “Pasta and wine sounds wonderful.” He smiled up at Sirius, eyes shining with happiness at the simplicity of everything. Sirius leaned down and kisses him lightly on the lips as he opened the door to their building. Both Sirius and Remus walked up three flights of stairs, not wanting to take the elevator in fear of having the bad luck of running into the elderly woman from 2B who had accidentally seen them having sex in the elevator last month. Sirius unlocked the door and held it open for Remus, enjoying the smile that lit up his features when he saw the candles on the simply set table.

“I take it that you like it?” The animagus asked as he shut and locked the door again.

“How could I not? You’re the one who put all of this together.”

Sirius laughed softly and walked over pull out Remus’ chair so he could sit down. “That’s true, but you’re the one who makes it beautiful.”

The werewolf blushed lightly as he sat down, and busied himself with placing his napkin in his lap while Sirius took his seat across from him. Remus murmured quietly, “I would have to disagree with that statement...”

Sirius smoothed his own napkin into his lap; swirling his red wine around his glass for a few seconds before smelling it and taking a small sip. “Well, I think you’re beautiful… Doesn’t that count for something?”

A small smile lit up Remus’ scarred face, “Yes…” he reached across the table to take his lover’s hand. “I love you… So your opinion matters the most…”

“Good.” Sirius replied, squeezing his hand before motioning for him to start eating.

All throughout the dinner, Sirius would cast subtle nervous glances at Remus every time he took a sip of his own wine, and sometimes the werewolf would even catch the animagus staring at the something in the bottom of his glass, but when he went to ask about it, Sirius spontaneously launched into a theatric rendition about how he made dinner. By the time Sirius had finished his story; Remus had finished with his pasta and was sipping his wine while admiring the way the candle light highlighted certain features on the ebony haired man’s face.

Sirius grinned. “Now that you know how it was made… do you like it mo-” he stopped abruptly, becoming nervous again as Remus’ brow furrowed and he reached into the almost empty glass to pull out a simple silver ring.

“What’s this?” Remus asked, holding it up to the light and drying it off with his napkin. His gaze was soft and his tone was anything but accusing.

“Well…” Sirius said awkwardly, nervous and still afraid that he would say no. “I was hoping that you’d let me see if it would fit on your bits…”

Remus’ eyebrows rose higher. “My bits aren’t small, and you very well know that.”

“Er… right… I… um… meant finger…” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “I’m just afraid you’ll say no…”

“No to what?”

“Me asking you to marry me…”

“Siri…” he murmured, eyes starting to mist over a bit.

He sighed and stood up. “It’s fine; really… it was too much… I understand.”

“No… it wasn’t.” Remus said, standing as well. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him close. “I would love to marry you…”

“Y-you would?” He asked, sounding more surprised than happy.

“Yes. I would.” The werewolf replied honestly, pulling back a little to gaze into his lover’s grey eyes. He placed the ring in Sirius’ hand.

“Then why are you…?”

“I want you to put it on me.” Remus smiled.

“Oh.” Sirius gave a relieved laugh before taking Remus’ left hand and sliding the ring easily onto his third finger. It was a perfect fit.

Sirius pulled Remus close again, and they both stood there with their arms around each other for a few minutes before finally letting go of each other. Sirius framed Remus’ face between his hands and began kissing him softly. The werewolf smiled against his lips and pulled him closer. The animagus stroked his tongue along Remus’ bottom lip, the both of which were gladly parted, inviting Sirius in to do as he pleased. Remus felt himself being slowly pushed backwards, and moved with Sirius to the couch, not having any protest whatsoever.

Sirius gently pushed Remus down onto his back and settled on top of him, plundering the others mouth with a bit more force now that his intentions had been made clear. Remus’ hands traveled over the planes of the animagus’ back, coming to rest on his waist. The werewolf moaned softly as Sirius’ hand slipped under his sweater to toy with his nipple, and he tugged lightly at the hem of his shirt.

“Mm… if it offends you so much… just take it off…” Sirius said, grinning down at Remus.

He laughed softly. “I was getting to that…”

“Well, move faster…” the animagus replied, winking.

Remus rolled his eyes endeared and pulled back some to pull off the offending cotton t-shirt. Sirius pouted and stroked the planes of the werewolf’s scarred chest through his sweater.

“You have permission to take off my clothes, you tosser…” Remus teased, ruffling his lover’s hair, silver ring glinting as it caught the flickering candle light.

“And I better be the only one with permission to do that…” Sirius said, groping lightly at the werewolf, eliciting a surprised gasp.

“O-of course… the only one…”

“Good…” He grinned before pealing his soon-to-be husband’s sweater off his torso only to toss it into a far away corner.

Remus laughed as the animagus pressed their lips together again, meeting no resistance as he plundered the other’s mouth slowly. Sirius adjusted his position to straddle the werewolf’s hips, grinding his own down into Remus’. He was pleased to get a moan that was muffled only because his lips were occupied. Sirius traced the curves of the werewolf’s ribs, then traveling down his side before moving along the seam of his simple jeans. He pressed his hips down, moaning when he found that Remus was just as hard as he was. Ever so slowly, his fingers undid the button and pulled down the zipper before finally removing the trousers from Remus’ body. Soon Remus got impatient, not liking the fact that every time he pressed his growing arousal up to Sirius’, there was still one thing preventing the skin-on-skin contact that he so desperately craved.

Remus’ fingers fumbled with the button and took a few minutes to find the zipper and pull it the right way, but eventually he had successfully removed all of Sirius’ clothing. He wrapped his arm around Sirius’ waist, pressing their hips firmly together, moaning at the friction when the animagus thrust back into his. Sirius’ hand ghosted over the werewolf’s hip before grasping his length, curling his fingers around the shaft and stroking it slowly. Remus groaned and thrust up into the hand that was pleasing him. “S-siri…”

“Hmmm?” he responded, tightening his grip a bit, eliciting another moan.

“Hurry up…” Remus whined needily, pulling the animagus in for another heated kiss.

“Would you… like to be… prepared…?” Sirius asked in between kisses.

“No…” Remus said, pulling sharply at the animagus’ hips.

At the werewolf’s go ahead, Sirius sheathed himself inside Remus’ tight heat, groaning as he allowed time for his lover to adjust. Remus nipped lightly at the animagus’ bottom lip, wanting him to hurry up and start moving already. Slowly, Sirius set a steady pace, increasing in tempo as he found his rhythm. Catching Remus in a heated lip lock, Sirius thrust slower and deeper, determined to find that one spot that would have Remus seeing stars.

The werewolf pressed his hips needily up into Sirius’ each time he pulled out, longing for the warm touch of his hand and the feel of friction around his swollen length. He entangled his hands in Sirius’ sweat-damp locks, slipping his tongue into the animagus’ mouth, beginning to plunder it heatedly. Sirius moaned, and increased the intensity of his search, sliding his hands down to adjust Remus’ hips to get a better angle.  

“Sirius…” Remus groaned as Sirius finally found his prostate, eyes hazed with lust.

The animagus thrust harder, slamming into his prostate with confidence this time. When Remus moaned his name again, he slid his hand down to grip the other’s throbbing erection. Sirius stroked up and down the hard length, leaning in to capture Remus’ lips and drink in all of the wonderful noises he was making.

“Sirius…!” Remus moaned as he climaxed, nails digging into Sirius’ shoulders.

“Remus…” Sirius groaned as the already tight channel tightened even more around him and he came inside of his lover. The animagus collapsed on top of Remus, exhausted, but content.

They both remained like that, gazing lovingly into each others eyes, panting as they recovered. When Sirius had found the strength, he pushed himself back up to pull out before collapsing back on top of Remus.

“I love you…” he murmured, lips against the werewolf’s neck.

“Mm… I love you, too, Siri… I love you, too…”


End file.
